1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for holding targets used on shooting ranges and the like to an actuation mechanism which selectively displays the target. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp which more securely holds movable targets while facilitating placement and removal of the target in the clamp of the actuation mechanism.
2. State of the Art
It is common for law enforcement officers and others to engage in target practice to maintain their shooting accuracy. In conventional target practice, a target, i.e. an outline of a person, vehicle, etc., is held before a bullet trap (or other type of range). The trap receives bullets fired at the target and contains the bullet so that it may be retrieved and recycled. Such traps include total containment system wherein the bullet is received in a chamber, and less expensive berm traps in which the bullet is received by a bullet deceleration medium, such as sand or small rubber granules.
While target practice at set, stationary targets improves accuracy in that context, it fails to prepare the shooter for most real life situations. For example, a police officer shooting at a set target may obtain a high degree of accuracy in that scenario. However, the situation in which a police officer will be firing at a set target are rare. A more common scenario is for a criminal to suddenly appear from behind a door, wall, etc. If the officer is to avoid injury (or accidentally shooting an innocent person), it is critical for the officer to develop quick reflexes to enable immediate determination of whether the person poses a threat and accurate shooting if a threat is present.
One common training method for testing and improving reaction time is a turn and shoot target. The target is mounted to an actuation mechanism which selectively rotates the target between a first position, wherein the target is parallel with the line of fire and, thus, not exposed to the shooter, and a second position, wherein the target faces the shooter and is perpendicular with the line of fire. For added complexity, the actuation mechanism can be movable along a track so that the target moves toward and/or away from the shooter.
To test the officer""s reaction time and accuracy, the actuation mechanism will suddenly turn the target from the first position, shown in FIG. 1A, to the second position, shown in FIG. 1B, to expose the target to the shooter. The officer must then quickly determine the threat posed by the target and fire if necessary. By viewing the target after completion of the exercise, the officer can determine his shooting accuracy under more realistic circumstances, as opposed to shooting a set target.
The target typically is formed from a sheet of paper or similar disposable material. Currently, it is common for the target to have two holes which are slid over bolts on the actuation mechanism. A pair of wing nuts are then used to engage the opposing side of the target. A close-up view of the attachment of the target to the actuation mechanism is shown in FIG. 1C.
One problem with the prior art configuration is that it takes time to remove and reattach the wing nuts. Another, more significant problem, is that if the target is turned too rapidly, the target has a tendency to tear. Sometimes, the target will tear free of the attachment and fall to the ground. Other times, a portion of the target will tear causing the target to hang improperly.
In an attempt to resolve these concerns, attempts have been made to use biased spring clips, similar to those used to hold a number of documents together, to hold the target. A close-up view of a portion of an actuator having such attachment clips is shown in FIG. 1D. Such clips are advantageous in that they enable quick removal and replacement of the target. However, the force with which such clips hold the target is directly proportional to the pressure which must be applied to open the clips for insertion and removal of the target. Thus, the compression which can be used is limited by the ability of the user to open the clip without excessive effort. Thus, it is common for the clips either to be very difficult too open or to provide inadequate holding power to ensure that the target is not removed from the clamp of the actuation mechanism.
Thus, there is a need for an improved target clamp. Such a target clamp would securely hold the target to prevent tearing of the target during use. Such a target clamp would also allow rapid replacement of the target, while placing little strain on the user.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved target clamp and method of using the same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a target clamp which allows instant removal and replacement of a target.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a target clamp which securely holds a target and enables more rapid turning of the target without causing the target to detach from the clamp.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a target clamp which requires little physical strength to use.
The above and other objects of the invention are realized in specific illustrated embodiments of a target clamp and method of use which includes a base of an actuation mechanism and a biasing element configured to engage a target when disposed in the base of the. actuation mechanism. Disposed adjacent to the biasing element is an actuator which causes the biasing element to selectively apply pressure to the target.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the base of the actuation mechanism is configured with a front plate and a rear plate configured to contain the biasing mechanism and target to hold the biasing mechanism is a compressed engagement with a portion of the target.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the biasing element is formed by a biasing spring which extends substantially the length of the base of the actuation mechanism to securely hold the target along the base of the actuation mechanism.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the actuator comprises an arm which is pivotable between a first position and second position to selectively engage the biasing element to selectively force the biasing element into firm engagement with the target.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the arm forming the actuator is disposed to as to move generally perpendicular to the direction of force applied by the biasing element.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the biasing element is shaped such that the biasing element slides toward the a target in response to movement of the actuator arm from the first position to the second position.